Histoires annexes
by Thalimnie
Summary: Comme son nom l'indique, ce recueil sera uniquement consacré aux histoires annexes de   Et si  . Souvenirs du passé de certains personnages, parodies, scènes de la vie quotidiennes... Bienvenus dans   Histoires annexes   !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Fujin, Raijin et Seifer appartiennent tous trois à la BGU, malgré toutes mes tentatives de corruption. La BGU et Cid Kramer aussi, tout comme la géographie du monde de ff8. Le reste est à moi, par contre !

**Note de l'auteur sans importance (la note, hein, pas l'auteur ! Enfin, c'est à vous de voir) :**  
>- Ma première side-story de ma fanfic « Et si » ! Je suis curieusement émue. J'ai plein d'autres idées pour la suite. Je pense que principalement, ça me servira surtout à étoffer l'univers dans lequel les personnages baignent. Et bien sûr, vous pouvez me proposez des idées, des choses que vous voudrez bien voir, etc...<p>

Acronyme, Redou, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bien sûr, pour inaugurer ce recueil, je ne pouvais commencer que par le fondamental du fondement, la rencontre entre Fujin, Raijin et Seifer. (j'en profite pour te remercier ici de ta précédente review sur « Et si », Acronyme. Elle m'a fait très plaisir. Par contre, non, le prochain chapitre ne sera (normalement) pas sur Trabia, tu vas devoir attendre encore un peu)

Et bien sûr, une fois tout ceci dit, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rencontre<span>**

« Je suis désolée Fujin mais personne ne peut te garder dans le village. Nous allons devoir te déposer dans un orphelinat à Dollet... »

L'homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années parlait à une petite fille, ou plutôt tentait de lui parler car l'enfant regardait fixement devant elle sans ciller ni montrer signe qu'elle avait compris ou même écouté ce qu'on lui disait. Les médecins du petit hôpital de campagne (qui ressemblait plus à un dispensaire qu'autre chose) pensaient qu'elle était en état de choc post-traumatique. Les mauvaises langues du village disaient à la place que l'accident avait rendu la gamine débile. La vérité était juste que Fujin n'avait pas envie de parler à tous ces gens qui ne l'aimaient pas ni ne la connaissaient et qui voulaient juste avoir l'air bien en faisant mine de s'occuper d'une pauvre petite orpheline. Et ce gros plein de soupe de maire la dégoûtait plus qu'autre chose, avec sa condescendance et sa flagornerie qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de cacher.

« Les médecins te l'ont déjà appris, mais tes parents sont morts dans l'accident de voiture. Je suis profondément désolé pour ta perte. J'ai vérifié dans les papiers de tes parents mais tu n'as aucune famille pour te recueillir. Le village va te confier à...  
>- La BGU, le coupa Fujin dans ses explications inutiles.<br>- Pardon ? s'exclama le quinquagénaire, surpris d'entendre l'enfant parler, elle qui ne prononçait pas plus de trois mots par jour.  
>- Je veux aller à la BGU, développa la gamine d'une voix rauque de ne plus avoir l'habitude de servir.<br>- Mais... Pourquoi ?  
>- Le Garden recueille les orphelins et leur offre une bourse pour qu'ils ne manquent de rien pendant leurs études. Et il leur donne une bonne formation.<br>- Mais... Enfin... C'est une école de combat, qui forme les gens à se battre.  
>- Je sais ce qu'est la BGU. » La voix inexpressive s'était faite plus sèche, plus dure. Fujin détestait qu'on la prenne pour une idiote parce qu'elle n'avait que douze ans. Elle était déjà bien plus intelligente que la plupart des villageois qui ignoraient tout de ce qui se passait en dehors des frontières de leur coin paumé. « C'est là que j'irai. De toute façon, vous ne pouvez m'empêcher d'y aller. »<p>

L'homme hocha la tête et n'argumenta pas. Il sortit après lui avoir annoncé qu'il allait s'occuper des papiers pour qu'elle n'ait pas à s'en soucier et qu'elle ne pense qu'à se rétablir. Fujin ne répondit pas et regarda la porte se refermer derrière le maire. Elle savait qu'il était soulagé qu'elle parte bientôt. Il ne l'aimait pas. Personne ne l'aimait au village de toute manière, à cause de ses cheveux trop blancs, de sa peau trop pâle qui ne prenait pas le soleil, de ses yeux trop rouges...Enfin, rectifia-t-elle en portant une main aux pansements qui lui couvraient la moitié du visage, de son œil trop rouge, puisqu'elle avait perdu le gauche le mois dernier. Elle se souvenait très bien de l'accident même si elle n'en parlait pas et que les gens pensaient que le choc lui en avait fait perdre la mémoire. Elle entendait encore le cri de surprise et de peur mêlées de sa mère et elle voyait encore son père tournait désespérément le volant. Elle avait reçu un grand coup sur la tête et tout était devenu noir. Elle s'était réveillé deux semaines plus tard à l'hôpital, pour apprendre que ses parents n'avaient pas survécu. Elle avait entendu des gens dire, lorsqu'ils pensaient qu'elle ne pouvait pas les entendre, qu'elle était responsable de l'accident, parce qu'elle portait malheur à tous ceux qui étaient proche d'elle, même à ses propres parents ! Parce qu'elle était maudite et que son apparence en était la preuve. Fujin méprisait les villageois de toutes ses forces. Elle était albinos à cause d'une déficience d'un gène, ses parents lui avaient longuement expliqué tout ça, pour qu'elle n'est pas à se sentir différente des autres ou monstrueuse ou une quelconque bêtise dans le genre. Il fallait bien croire que le reste du village n'avait pas l'intelligence de ses parents. L'enfant ravala ses larmes à ce souvenir. Elle n'allait pas pleurer. Elle devait être forte. Les autres n'attendaient que ça. Elle avait toujours pu voir dans leurs regards haine et peur, parce que son apparence était différente et que ça ne cadrait pas avec leur joli petit monde bien arrangé. Elle détestait ce village.

Quand huit jours plus tard, une Seed en uniforme vint la chercher pour l'emmener à la BGU, là où commençait sa nouvelle vie, Fujin partit sans jeter un seul regard en arrière. Elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais revenir dans ce cloaque immonde, où les gens rampaient dans la boue en pensait que c'était de la soie et se croyaient grands à juger les autres.

La Seed avait bien tenté de lui parler pendant le voyage mais voyant que l'enfant ne paraissait pas disposer à entretenir la conversation, elle avait abandonné l'idée d'avoir une vraie discussion et lui avait à la place expliqué les règles et le fonctionnement de la BGU, ce pourquoi Fujin l'avait remercié une fois arrivée à Balamb. D'abord surprise, l'adulte lui avait tapé gentiment sur l'épaule avec un sourire indulgent et l'avait mené devant Cid Kramer, le proviseur, pour que la gamine reçoive son emploi du temps et les clés de sa nouvelle chambre.

La première journée de cours à la BGU fut horrible pour Fujin. Tout le monde la dévisageait étrangement, à cause de ses cheveux, de son œil et du bandeau qu'elle portait pour camoufler son orbite vide. Elle avait entendu des élèves la pointer du doigt et rire dans son dos. Même si ça ne changeait pas des comportements des anciens villageois, ça faisait mal. Alors qu'elle se pressait pour rejoindre sa chambre et ne plus avoir à affronter le regard des gens, elle rentra dans quelqu'un en tournant au coin d'un couloir. Elle tomba par terre avec l'impression d'avoir heurté un mur.

« Hey ! Tu vas bien ? Je suis désolé de t'avoir percutée, je ne t'avais pas vu, tu sais ? »

Une large main brune apparut devant elle et, un peu sonnée, Fujin la prit pour se redresser. Elle regarda le garçon devant elle. Une grande masse brune, qui la dominait de bien deux têtes et qui semblait véritablement embarrassée de l'avoir heurtée.

« Tu es la nouvelle, c'est ça ? Je me disais bien que tu me disais quelque chose, fit le colosse après avoir observé la petite fille. Je t'ai vu en cours aujourd'hui. Comment ça s'est passé ta première journée.  
>- Bien, bien, lui répondit sèchement Fujin, qui ne voulait pas qu'un étranger se mêle de ses affaires.<br>- Oh, d'accord. Tu es bien Fujin Konomi ? Moi, c'est Raijin Nobuo. » Il regarda sa montre. « Mince, je vais être en retard. »

Fujin regarda le garçon s'éloigner sans rien dire. Avant de sortir du couloir, il se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux avec un grand signe de la main.

« Au fait, je ne sais pas si on te l'a déjà dit, mais bienvenue à la BGU ! »

Un peu surprise, elle leva une main pour répondre au salut et esquissa les débuts d'un sourire. Lorsque Raijin disparut, elle laissa retomber sa main avec un air un peu perplexe. C'était la première fois qu'elle souriait depuis la mort de ses parents. Peut-être que vivre ici ne serait pas aussi horrible que ça en a l'air, songea-t-elle en regagnant sa chambre.

Le lendemain, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque le garçon qui l'avait bousculé la veille s'assit à côté d'elle en lui souriant. Elle fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi voulait-il être près d'elle alors qu'elle n'avait pas du tout été aimable avec lui ?

« Salut ! s'exclama le brun sans se soucier du regard peu amène que Fujin lui avait envoyé. Comment ça va ?  
>- Bien.<br>- Tu n'es pas très bavarde, je me trompe ? lui demanda-t-il sans se départir de son sourire chaleureux.  
>- Pourquoi tu me parles ? lui répliqua l'albinos d'un ton sec.<br>- Bah, parce que ce n'est pas drôle d'être toute seule, non ? Et puis, ce n'est pas facile d'être nouvelle quelque part aussi, pas vrai ? Moi aussi, je suis relativement nouveau ici, je suis arrivé il y a trois semaines et j'ai encore un peu de mal à me repérer.  
>- Abruti.<br>- Oui, c'est assez vrai, reconnut Raijin en se frottant la nuque, l'air un peu embarrassé. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas une lumière.  
>- Et bien, ce n'est pas étonnant que tu te retrouves avec des gens plus jeunes que toi, dans ce cas.<br>- Plus jeunes que... ? répéta-t-il avant d'adresser un large sourire à Fujin. J'ai douze ans comme les autres. Je sais qu'à cause de ma taille, je fais plus âgé, mais j'ai bien le même âge que tout le monde.  
>- Douze ans ? » siffla Fujin, surprise, avant de le détailler plus en détail. Le garçon était immense par rapport à elle et devait déjà atteindre le mètre soixante-dix. Il allait être un vrai colosse une fois sa croissance terminée. Mais les traits de son visage gardaient encore des traces enfantines.<br>- Oui, je sais, ça fait bizarre, hein ? On me regarde parfois bizarrement à cause de ça. Un peu comme toi, non ? »

Fujin détourna le regard et refusa de répondre. Il avait touché juste. Heureusement, à ce moment, le professeur rentra dans la salle de cours et elle put éviter la question de son voisin. Le fait qu'il ait mis le doigt là où ça faisait le plus mal était très désagréable mais d'un seul coup, elle se sentit moins seule. D'ailleurs, Raijin ne semblait pas lui tenir rigueur qu'elle ne lui ait pas répondu car à la fin du cours, il lui adressa un large sourire et attendit qu'elle range ses affaires pour lui proposer d'aller manger à la cafétéria ensemble. Et curieusement, elle ne se sentit pas la force de refuser.

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent comme ça et Fujin se classa rapidement dans le trio de tête de la classe. Ils ne s'entraînaient pas encore au maniement de l'arme, il leur fallait encore attendre l'année prochaine et ne voyaient que le théorique mais l'intelligence de Fujin se démarquait. Beaucoup de professeurs l'appréciaient, ce qui n'était pas le cas de la plupart des élèves. Tout d'abord à cause de ses résultats en classe qui reléguaient les autres derrière et ensuite à cause du fait qu'elle ne parlait pratiquement jamais. Curieusement, ses camarades s'étaient vite habitués à sa couleur de cheveux et à son œil manquant, ce qui était peut-être normal dans une école où on ne comptait même plus le nombre de blessures. Ce n'était pas rare de croiser quelqu'un avec les vêtements tachés de sang, se dirigeant sur ses deux pieds à l'infirmerie dans le meilleur des cas ou transporté par une autre personne si les blessures étaient plus graves. Raijin était son seul ami, le seul qui pouvait lui tirer des phrases complètes et un sourire. Elle lui était reconnaissante de la tirer de sa solitude. Surtout qu'en plus, ils avaient un autre point commun en plus d'attirer les regards à cause de leurs étranges physiques : tous deux étaient orphelins. Le père de Raijin, qui était marin, était mort dans une tempête en pleine mer alors que son fils venait de naître. Sa femme l'avait suivi dans la mort quelques années après, terrassée par la maladie et le chagrin. Après la mort de son mari, elle avait perdu le goût de vivre et n'avait pas trouvé la force de lutter contre la maladie, même pour son fils. Raijin ne lui en voulait pas. Il avait été après recueilli par la soeur de son père et il n'avait pas souffert du manque d'affection. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de son père et sa mère n'était plus qu'une ombre dans un coin de sa mémoire, une figure sur le papier glacé des photos. Il avait un nombre impressionnant de cousins et cousines (six en comptant le petit dernier !) et, comme ils commençaient à être vraiment nombreux dans leur petite maison à Balamb, il avait décidé de s'inscrire à la BGU pour ne pas être un poids. Sa tante avait beaucoup pleuré car elle le considérait comme son petit aussi mais il allait les voir souvent pour leur donner des nouvelles. Raijin avait proposé à Fujin de passer manger un dimanche avec lui en famille mais elle avait refusé. Elle ne se sentait pas encore la force de faire face à une famille pleine de joie et de bonheur, pas tout de suite, c'était encore trop tôt après la mort de ses parents. Le garçon avait compris sans qu'elle n'ait eu besoin de s'expliquer et lui avait juste dit de l'avertir quand elle se sentirait prête.

Malgré tout, Fujin se sentait un peu seule. Elle n'avait aucune amie, personne avec qui mettre son intelligence à l'épreuve, personne pour la guider réellement. Raijin était toujours à la traîne pendant les cours et elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait dû lui ré-expliquer une leçon. Elle ne s'entendait pas spécialement avec le reste de sa classe, tout au plus elle pouvait mettre un nom sur chaque visage. Quelques uns sortaient du lot, comme celui de Sya Antikos, une gentille fille qui la surpassait parfois et qui avait toujours un mot gentil pour elle, bien qu'elles ne soient pas très proches et celui de Squall Leonheart. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait ignorer le nom du garçon. Toujours silencieux, toujours dans les meilleurs, il plaisait à la fois aux professeurs et aux filles parce qu'elles le trouvaient trop beaux. Pas à Fujin. Elle se demandait pourquoi les autres élèves trouvaient ça trop cool le fait qu'il ne parle presque jamais à personne et qu'il reste toujours seul dans son coin. Tout au plus, elle avait échangé quelques mots avec lui. L'avantage, c'était qu'il ne la jugeait pas selon son apparence et qu'il semblait même complètement s'en foutre. Il ne riait pas aux plaisanteries des autres sur ça et elle l'estimait pour cette raison. Mais elle ne le connaissait pas très bien et doutait s'entendre réellement avec lui un jour. Ils n'avaient aucun atome crochu et de toute manière, elle le trouvait trop terne, à toujours se morfondre et à s'apitoyer sur lui-même. Et Fujin se demandait bien qui était la blonde qui venait parfois dans leur classe pour s'amuser à agacer le garçon. Elle était déjà venue cinq fois en deux semaines dans la classe. Généralement, elle arrivait, s'asseyait sur le bureau de Squall, discutait à voix basse avec lui avec un petit sourire sarcastique en coin, farfouillait dans ses affaires, lisait ses notes en faisant des commentaires et sautait du bureau pour éviter de prendre un coup lorsque le garçon était définitivement énervé. Ceci fait, elle lui envoyait un baiser moqueur de l'allée centrale et repartait tout comme elle était venue. La première fois, ça avait complètement dérouté Fujin mais, d'après Raijin, ça faisait des années que cette fille faisait ça. Puis l'albinos s'était habitué à ce manège et n'y faisait plus attention. Mais n'empêche que ça l'intriguait, que cette fille soit la seule à pouvoir tirer plus de trois mots d'affilée au taciturne de service. Ça devait être pour ça que les autres filles de la classe étaient plus ou moins jalouses d'elle car Squall ne prenait jamais la peine de leur parler.

Un autre mois s'écoula. Puis, la classe de Fujin eut un cours sur les tactiques militaires avec la classe de l'année supérieure et elle eut la surprise de reconnaître la blonde. D'ailleurs, Squall s'assit auprès d'elle sans un mot, ce qui n'empêcha pas sa voisine de lui ébouriffer les cheveux avec son habituel sourire moqueur. Le professeur fit l'appel et Fujin apprit enfin le nom de l'autre fille. Seifer Almassy. Et apparemment elle était d'une insolence remarquable, ce qui ne parut pas étonner l'adulte, qui se contenta d'un vague sermon sur ses manières.

Au bout d'une heure de cours, le professeur se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus de craie et laissa la classe pour aller en chercher. Aussitôt, les élèves se mirent à bavarder et à chahuter. Une fille de la classe supérieure se tourna vers Raijin et Fujin, assis l'un à côté de l'autre et en train de discuter à voix basse. Elle eut un sourire méchant et fit une remarque blessante à haute voix sur leur apparence , qu'elle trouvait comique. La majeure partie de la classe se mit à rire, à part quelques uns qui froncèrent les sourcils en trouvant la blague particulièrement pas drôle.

« Tu sais, Mona, fit une voix traînante dans le fond de la salle, quand on est conne comme toi, on la boucle et on ne fait pas partager sa connerie aux autres. »

Toute la classe tourna la tête vers la source de la voix et Fujin s'aperçut que la personne qui venait de prendre leur défense, à Raijin et à elle, était Seifer. La jeune fille avait posé ses pieds sur son bureau, à l'équilibre sur les deux pieds arrières de sa chaise et regardait l'autre fille d'un air dédaigneux.

« Parce qu'on t'a demandé ton avis, à toi ? cracha ladite Mona, l'air furieux en se levant.  
>- Non, mais personne ne t'avait demandé non plus ton avis sur ce à quoi les deux gosses ont l'air, répliqua Seifer d'un ton moqueur. Mais bon, on ne peut pas courir après les garçons avec des étoiles dans les yeux et être intelligente en même temps, ça se saurait sinon, pas vrai Mona ? Je crois que passer ton temps à faire les yeux doux à un garçon à qui tu ne plaisais même pas a dû définitivement te détruire le peu de neurones qu'il te restait encore. »<p>

La plupart des élèves éclatèrent de rire à la dernière phrase et Seifer haussa les épaules quand elle croisa les regards de Fujin et de Raijin. Le garçon s'apprêtait à lui demander pourquoi elle les avait défendus alors qu'ils ne la connaissaient même pas mais à ce moment-là, le professeur rentra dans la salle.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites debout, mademoiselle Lisa ? s'enquit ce dernier en voyant une de ses élèves levée sur sa chaise et droite comme un « I ».  
>- Rien du tout professeur, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.<br>- Et bien, rasseyez-vous, dans ce cas. »

Le rouge aux joues et la rage dans les yeux, la jeune fille obéit et ne desserra pas les dents du reste du cours. Dès que la cloche sonna, elle se leva, rangea ses affaires et partit sans un mot, suivi par le reste de sa clique. Avant de quitter toutefois la salle, elle jeta un regard mauvais à Fujin et à Raijin, ainsi qu'à Seifer qui haussa un sourcil moqueur pour toute réponse. La blonde partit presque aussi vite sans regarder les deux gosses, comme elle disait. Fujin et Raijin se dévisagèrent. Ils avaient le mauvais pressentiment que l'autre fille allait tenter de se venger sur eux. Et ce mauvais pressentiment se révéla bien vite juste. À la fin de leur journée de cours, vers les six heures, alors qu'ils revenaient de la bibliothèque, trois garçons les arrêtèrent. Fujin serra les dents en les reconnaissant. Ils avaient deux ans de plus qu'elle et s'était un jour moqué du fait qu'elle était borgne, jusqu'à ce que Raijin arrive et qu'ils partent.

« Hey ! C'est vous qui avez embêté ma copine ? demanda le plus baraqué.  
>- On a embêté personne, répliqua Fujin.<br>- Ta gueule, toi, on t'a pas sonné, fit un autre garçon, au visage boutonneux. De toute façon, Mona nous a bien dit que vous l'aviez emmerdé.  
>- C'est elle qui s'est moqué de nous en premier, s'exclama Raijin en poussant Fujin derrière lui pour la protéger.<br>- Ta gueule, comme si on allait te croire ! »

Le plus grand des trois frappa violemment Raijin en plein visage, rejoint par un de ses amis. Sonné, le brun tomba par terre et les deux adolescents se mirent à le bourrer de coups. Quand Fujin tenta d'aller aider son ami, le troisième garçon, le boutonneux, l'attrapa par le bras avant de la gifler. Il la poussa contre le mur avant de ricaner.

« Je veux voir ce qu'il y a derrière ton bandeau. Ça doit être encore plus moche que le reste de ta tête pour que tu veuilles le cacher. »

Fujin se débattit de toutes ses forces et griffa le boutonneux au visage pour qu'il la lâche. Il desserra son emprise en jurant et, agile comme une anguille, elle en profita pour se dégager. Du côté de Raijin, ce n'était pas plus glorieux. Il avait réussi à se relever mais les deux autres garçons étaient trop fort. Il vit soudain une main tapoter doucement l'épaule du plus âgé. Surpris, l'adolescent se retourna pour se retrouver brusquement par terre, le nez en sang. Devant lui, bien campée sur ses deux jambes, Seifer le dévisageait d'un air goguenard.

« Alors, John, on arrive plus à tenir sur ses jambes ?  
>- Espèce de... Tu vas me le payer.<br>- Mais oui, c'est ça. Et si t'allais à l'infirmerie plutôt ? Pas que je me soucie de toi, mais il est clairement dit dans le règlement qu'il interdit de laisser traîner des ordures par terre. »

Le garçon jeta un regard noir à la nouvelle venue avant de dire à ses potes de se tirer. Seifer les regarda partir avec un rictus moqueur avant de se tourner vers Fujin et de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever. L'albinos se remit sur ses pieds et quand elle voulut lâcher la main de la blonde, celle-ci lui adressa un véritable sourire, un chaleureux et bon.

« Moi, c'est Seifer Almassy. Enchantée. »

Fujin changea d'avis et serra plus fort la main de la jeune fille.

« Lui, c'est Raijin Nobuo. Moi, Fujin Konomi.  
>- Enchantés aussi, intervint Raijin. Mais pourquoi tu nous as aidé ?<br>- Parce que. »

Seifer eut un petit sourire en coin avant de les amener jusqu'à sa chambre pour soigner leurs blessures. Et brusquement Fujin ne se sentit plus seule.

* * *

><p>J'ai pas fait souffrir Seifer dans ce chapitre ! Je suis fière de moi. (bon, à la place j'ai fait souffrir Fujin, c'est pas mieux xD)<p>

Et voilà comment ils se sont rencontrés ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

(et ceux qui ont trouvé d'où viennent les noms de famille de Raijin et Fujin auront le droit à un susucre ! xD)


	2. Règlement

**Disclamer :** Pas n'a moi.

**Résumé :** Les efforts louables de Cid pour essayer d'empêcher Seifer de détruire la BGU. Ou comment devoir faire un réglement adapté pour juste une seule personne. Souhaitons-lui bon courage.

* * *

><p>1) Seifer, non, tu n'as pas le droit d'envoyer tout ce que tu n'aimes pas à l'infirmerie. Le docteur Kadowaki est assez occupée comme ça.<p>

2) Tu n'as pas plus le droit de les laisser inconscient dans des poubelles. Peu importe que le règlement de la BGU interdise qu'on laisse traîner les ordures par terre. Juste non.

3) En fait, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'aimes pas quelqu'un que tu as le droit de lui taper dessus ou de lui faire quelque dommage que ce soit.

4) Tu ne dois pas non plus répandre des rumeurs sur les gens que tu n'aimes pas. Même si Selphie veut bien t'aider.

5) Surtout si Selphie veut bien t'aider.

6) Tu n'as pas le droit de tirer sur Shu avec un paintball. Le fait qu'elle t'agace n'est pas une bonne raison.

7) Tu n'as le droit de tirer sur personne avec un paintball. Ou avec une toute autre arme, compris ?

8) Tu n'as pas le droit d'appeler ton commandant « Ice princess ». Même si tu trouves que le surnom lui va bien.

9) Pas plus que tu peux l'appeler Puberty Boy. En fait, tu n'as pas le droit de lui donner un quelconque surnom quand vous êtes tous les deux en fonction.

10) Surtout si d'autres peuvent l'entendre et que tu cries au milieu du hall.

11) Tu n'as pas le droit de dire aux cadets que l'épreuve officieuse pour passer Seed est de coucher avec le commandant actuel.

12) Surtout aux filles. Squall a autre chose à faire que de traiter avec des groupies en chaleur. Et je me fiche de savoir combien tu trouves ça marrant.

13) Que tu penses que ton commandant devrait tirer son coup pour être moins coincé n'est en rien une excuse. Même si les autres sont du même avis.

14) Surtout qu'il sort avec toi.

15) Au fait, tu n'es pas censée avoir une relation avec ton commandant. Je sais que tu t'en contrefiches mais évite de lui faire une scène au beau milieu de la BGU.

16) Surtout s'il s'agit d'une fille à qui tu as parlé de cette « épreuve officieuse ». Arrête de passer ton temps à essayer d'agacer Squall, vous avez tous les deux autre chose à faire.

17 ) Il n'y a aucune épreuve officieuse pour passer Seed, compris ?

18) Tu n'as pas le droit de demander à Fujin de hacker le système informatique de la BGU pour trouver des informations classées confidentielles sur Squall. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est ton petit ami que ça te donne l'autorisation de savoir ce qu'il fait pendant des missions classées confidentielles.

19) Tu n'as pas non plus le droit de demander à Selphie de faire ça pour toi. Tu n'as le droit de le demander à personne, en fait.

20) Et le fait qu'il ne veuille pas t'en parler ne constitue en rien une excuse pour fouiner dans les dossiers top-secrets.

21) Tu n'as pas non plus le droit de forcer les serrures du bureau de ton commandant pour fouiller dans ses dossiers.

22) Que tu fouilles dans ses affaires depuis que tu es toute-petite n'est pas une réponse valable quand il te prend en train de le faire.

23) Tu n'as le droit de forcer aucune serrure et de ne fouiner dans aucun dossier, compris ?

24) La règle précédente ne t'autorise en rien à rendre tes rapports en retard. Que je sache, on ne fouine pas dans ses propres affaires.

25) Et tu n'es pas censée savoir où se trouvent les dossiers classés confidentiels. Et non, je ne veux pas savoir comment tu l'as appris.

26) Tu ne dois pas raconter aux cadets que les aspirants qui ont raté leur examen de Seed servent à nourrir les monstres de la Serre. Et ils ne reviennent pas sous forme de zombies pour hanter la BGU. Les professeurs ont eu assez de mal à les rassurer.

27) En fait, arrête de raconter quoique ce soit aux cadets, surtout qu'ils te croient. À plus forte raison quand tu essayes d'être convaincante.

28) Si ça peut te rassurer, tu es extrêmement convaincante quand tu t'en donnes la peine. Maintenant que tu es satisfaite de le savoir, arrête tout de suite.

29) En rajout des règles 6 et 7, tu ne dois pas tirer sur quoique ce soit au paintball. Monstres, murs ou tout ce qui peut te passer par la tête.

30) En plus, tu n'es même pas autorisée à posséder un paintball. As-tu déjà lu le règlement interne de la BGU ?

* * *

><p>C'est très très court et juste pour passer le temps.<p>

Ne vous en faites pas, il y aura d'autres. Beaucoup d'autres parce que c'est vraiment fun à écrire.


	3. drabbles

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, comme toujours.

**Résumé :**Raijin, Fujin, Seifer et leurs interractions. Un peu d'angst, beaucoup de guimauve et énormément de fluff (mais bon dieu, que c'est bon le fluff !)

**Notes :** à la base, j'avais de l'inspiration juste pour le drabble de Raijin. Et puis, par découlement logique, les autres sont venus, parce qu'on peut juste pas séparer ce trio !

* * *

><p>Raijin<p>

Des fois, Raijin regarde Fujin quand il est sûr que cette dernière ne peut pas la voir. Généralement, quand elle joue aux échecs avec Seifer (qui finit toujours par perdre, parce que personne ne peut gagner contre Fujin aux échecs ou dans un concours de savoir qui hacke le plus vite un système informatique - cela dit, depuis le début de leurs petits jeux, Seifer a fait d'incroyables progrès dans tous ces domaines) parce que dans ce cas, les deux filles sont tellement concentrées sur le jeu qu'elles en oublient le monde extérieur. Et que Fujin est magnifique quand elle réfléchit sans se soucier du reste. Raijin aime tellement Fujin que c'en est un truc de dingue. Des fois, Fujin lève la tête et le voit en train de la regarder et a un léger sourire avant de se reconcentrer sur le pion que Seifer avance. Et des fois, ouais, Raijin se dit que c'est réciproque.

Seifer

Plus rarement, Seifer surprend leurs échanges. Et elle se sent incroyablement heureuse pour eux. Elle sait qu'elle a les meilleurs amis du monde. Et qu'elle ne les mérite absolument pas. Des fois, elle se demande si elle ne ferait pas mieux de les quitter, plutôt que de les entraîner avec elle vers un lieu si incertain mais sûrement plein de toute la douleur, colère et haine qu'elle ressent depuis son enfance. Mais elle ne le fait pas parce qu'elle sait que eux ne la quitteront jamais, peu importe à quel point elle essaye. (Et aussi parce que, peu importe ce qu'elle peut dire, crier par ses gestes, ses paroles, ses actes, elle n'est pas assez forte pour vivre sans eux, pour ne pas se noyer sans leur soutien -leur solide, inaltérable, précieux soutien. Mais ça, elle ne le dira jamais à personne.)

Fujin

Fujin ne parle pas mais elle sait tout ce qu'on peut savoir à la BGU. Elle sait que Raijin l'aime, même si elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il l'a choisi. Il y a tellement de filles mieux qu'elle, plus belles, plus gentilles, plus agréables à vivre et qui correspondraient bien mieux à ce gros nounours (mais un jour, peut-être, un jour, elle lui dira qu'elle sait). Elle sait aussi qu'il pense qu'il dérange toujours les gens et qu'il est un poids pour ses amis et sa famille. Ce qui est faux, parce que ni elle, ni Seifer ne pourraient se débrouiller sans lui. Et que sa famille l'aime plus que tout. Elle sait que Seifer veut parfois partir loin d'eux parce que d'une certaine manière, l'amitié lui fait mal. Elle sait aussi que son amie ne peut pas vivre sans Leonheart et qu'elle pense que lui le peut et que ça lui fait un mal de chien. (mais Fujin sait que Leonheart, contrairement à ce qu'il dit, a toujours eu besoin de l'aide de Seifer et qu'il en aura toujours besoin)  
>Fujin sait beaucoup de choses mais elle ne dit rien. Parce qu'ils doivent apprendre par eux-mêmes ce dont ils ont besoin pour grandir.<p>

Raijin bis

Raijin voit les mouvements presque imperceptibles de fuite qu'esquisse parfois (mais beaucoup plus rarement avec le temps) Seifer quand elle les voit arriver. C'est pour ça qu'il la serre dans ses bras chaque matin, pour l'empêcher de partir et aussi pour être sûre qu'elle est bien là. Et il se moque bien de ce que peuvent penser ou dire les gens sur Seifer, lui ou Fujin. Fujin est la fille qu'il aime. Seifer est la femme la plus incroyable, la plus forte qui puisse exister sur terre. Quand elle se bat, elle est comme un de ses anciennes guerrières ou déesses dont parlent les mythes et il sait qu'il lui sera toujours loyal. Et merde, parce que même s'ils n'ont pas de lien du sang, elle est sa soeur. Et quand elle le laisse la serrer dans ses bras, il sait que c'est réciproque.

* * *

><p>Comme d'habitude, la mise en page fait grave chier parce que je voulais laisser plus d'espace entre les drabbles pour que ça fasse pas compact, mais mise en page de ff . net, hein, faut pas trop demander.<p> 


	4. Truc 1

**Disclamer :** tout appartient à Square Enix.

**Nombre de mots :** 1018.

**Personnages :** Shu, Quistis, Seifer.

**Chronologie :** Se passe en juin. Shu a 16 ans. Quistis a 14 ans, a sauté deux classes et est donc dans la même classe que Shu. Seifer a 14 ans et suit le cursus normal.

**Note :** Mais donnez-moi des sujets d'écriture, dites-moi qui vous voulez voir et dans quelles conditions ! J'en ai marre de devoir creuser dans mon pauvre petit cerveau pour trouver de l'inspiration !

Acronyme : j'aime toujours autant tes reviews, elles m'inspirent pour avancer. (et inscris-toi sur ce site, pour qu'on puisse discuter par mp !) Même s'il n'y a pas Raijin et Fujin (Hyne, comme je les aime aussi, ces deux-là !) dans cet OS, j'espère qu'il te plaira.

* * *

><p>« Quistis, Quistis, attends-moi ! »<p>

La jeune fille blonde se retourna pour faire face à Shu, qui se dirigeait en courant vers elle avec un large sourire. De toute évidence, son amie avait bien réussi les examens de fin d'année qu'elles venaient toutes deux de passer. La brunette ralentit l'allure une fois arrivée près de sa cadette.

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Quistis, bien que sachant parfaitement la réponse.  
>- Très bien ! » Un nouveau grand sourire satisfait. « Et toi ? Je suppose que t'as parfaitement réussi, comme d'habitude.<br>- Je ne sais pas, répliqua la blonde en détournant le regard avec une petite moue. Certaines questions étaient vraiment dures.  
>- Tu dis toujours ça, plaisanta Shu, mais tu obtiens toujours les meilleures notes, espèce de sale petite génie trop douée.<br>- Je ne suis pas une génie !  
>- Tu as deux ans de moins que la moyenne de la classe et tu es toujours la première. Je pense que c'est une bonne définition du mot génie. Les professeurs ont bon espoir que tu réussisses l'examen du Seed dès l'année prochaine, dès que tu auras l'âge prévu par le règlement pour t'inscrire ! Tu te rends compte, devenir Seed à 15 ans ? Ce serait du quasi-jamais vu ! Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un l'a déjà fait à la BGU !<br>- Je… j'avoue que ce serait génial, acquiesça Quistis en se mordillant les lèvres, un peu gênée par tant de compliments.  
>- Tu l'as dit ! Tu veux qu'on sorte un peu, cette aprèm ? lui proposa Shu avec un large sourire. Histoire de fêter la fin des examens avec les autres ?<br>- Ah, désolée, s'excusa Quistis, mais j'ai promis à Seifer que je l'aiderais à réviser pour l'examen qu'elle passe demain. Et puis, tu sais, je suis pas trop fête.  
>- C'est vrai que tu as deux ans de moins que nous, c'est difficile de s'en souvenir quand on voit à quel point tu es intelligente. Bah, va aider la mioche, même si je pense pas qu'elle en ait vraiment besoin. Dans le genre plutôt douée, elle est pas mauvaise.<br>- Je pense surtout que c'est une manière de passer un peu de temps ensemble, sourit Quistis. Avec mes examens et les siens qui vont commencer, je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu ces dernières semaines.  
>- Amusez-vous bien alors ! » Shu se pencha sur le côté pour déposer une bise sur la joue de Quistis. « Je te raconterai demain s'il s'est passé des choses amusantes.<br>- A demain ! »

Shu fit un dernier signe de la main à Quistis avant de la quitter. La jeune fille de quatorze ans resta un moment au milieu du hall en regardant partir son amie puis se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où elle avait donné rendez-vous à Seifer pour l'aider à réviser. Une vague d'affection la prit lorsqu'elle tomba sur sa cadette penchée sur un ouvrage volumineux et Quistis s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la table pour dévisager la mioche, comme l'appelait Shu plus ou moins affectueusement selon le moment. La jeune fille était plongée dans la lecture de son livre et ne paraissait pas se rendre compte de la présence de son ainée. Les sourcils froncés, elle tournait lentement les pages du volume et rejetait parfois derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux blonds qui la gênait. Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres de Quistis devant les petits gestes mécaniques de Seifer. Elle ne savait pas d'où venait l'affection qu'elle portait à l'enfant qui était pourtant si différente d'elle, avec son arrogance et son impertinence. Néanmoins, ce sentiment ne pouvait pas être nié et il lui semblait qu'elle connaissait cette gamine depuis toujours, comme une petite sœur. Un sourire plus large naquit sur son visage. Seifer commençait à ne plus avoir grand-chose qu'une gamine. Depuis quelques mois, les dernières rondeurs d'enfance disparaissaient, ses traits s'affinaient et elle devenait plus belle que simplement mignonne comme le sont les petites filles. Bref, Seifer commençait à prendre une allure de femme. Et qui serait très belle, rajouta en pensée Quistis, et les garçons ne s'y trompaient pas même si Seifer ne semblait pas encore intéressée. Quistis secoua la tête et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie. Surprise, cette dernière sursauta et se tourna vers elle avant de se détendre en la reconnaissant.

« Je t'ai fait peur ? sourit Quistis.  
>- Ça va pas la tête ? renifla d'un air dédaigneux Seifer. Je vaux mieux que ça. »<p>

Quistis se mit à rire tandis qu'un petit sourire moqueur s'affichait sur les lèvres de sa vis-à-vis.

« Bien sûr et c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas du tout sursauté, se moqua gentiment la plus âgée. Bon, tu as besoin d'aide pour quoi ?  
>- La magie théorique. J'y comprends rien à ce truc et en plus, j'aime pas ça.<br>- Tu n'aimes pas la magie tout court, releva Quistis. Allez, passe-moi le bouquin pour que je vois où tu bloques. »

Entre différentes explications et rires, la soirée passa vite à la bibliothèque et le couvre-feu força les deux jeunes filles à se séparer. Avant de partir, Quistis ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de Seifer, qui se dégagea en râlant et lui flanqua un coup de coude en représailles. La plus âgée réussit quand même à embrasser tendrement sa cadette sur la joue en lui souhaitant bonne nuit avant que cette dernière ne lui referme la porte de sa chambre au nez en râlant. Néanmoins, Quistis put quand même entendre un « bonne nuit ! ». Elle riait toujours en atteignant la porte de sa propre chambre.

* * *

><p>Pour une petite explication : Quistis a oublié, à cause des G-Forces, son enfance avec Seifer mais les sentiments n'ont pas tous été complètement effacés.<p>

Pour le moment, Quistis et Seifer s'entendent bien mais, comme vous pouvez le douter, ça ne va pas durer très longtemps.


	5. Drabbles en vrac

Remerciez tous à plat ventre Redfoxline parce que si elle avait pas posté son nouveau chapitre d'OS sur Seifer et Squall, je n'aurais pas eu une brusque crise de culpabilité sur le fait que ça fait plus d'un an que je n'ai pas posté de chapitres sur "Et si"  
>Il y a plusieurs raisons, outre ma flemme. La plus importante, c'est que je suis en train de réécrire les premiers chapitres. Ils sont pas beaux, ils m'écorchent les yeux quand je les relis et j'ai honte d'eux. Et mon histoire a un peu changé en cours de route, ce qui fait que je dois procéder à des ajustements, plus ou moins compliqués. Ne vous en faites pas, je posterais une note pour récapituler les changements.<p>

Bref... Pour me faire (un peu) pardonner mon retard et vous faire patienter le temps que "Et si" soit mis à jour, je vous offre quelques bouts de textes qui traînaient dans mon ordi.

Bonne lecture !

(Notez que ce sont des "peut-être" de ma fic, les fics du futur ne vont pas forcément se passer, c'est des possibilités, mais je les aime bien).

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble. âge 14 : Squall a les hormones qui s'agitent. Seifer n'a décidemment aucune pitié.<strong>

Squall tentait de ne pas regarder les jambes de Seifer. Sérieusement. Mais à cause de la chaleur, l'adolescente s'était mise en jupe. Et sa chemise moulait vraiment beaucoup sa poitrine. (Par rapport aux filles plus âgées, elle n'en avait pas tellement, mais Squall trouvait bizarre que Seifer ait de la poitrine. Cette phrase était juste... bizarrement dérangeante) En temps normal, ça n'aurait pas ennuyé le garçon plus que ça. Mais ils s'entraînaient tous les deux à la gunblade et la jupe ne voulait pas rester correctement en place. C'était pas qu'il voulait regarder, hein, mais bon, à chaque fois, ses yeux tombaient sur les jambes de la blonde. Et Seifer venait de se rendre compte que l'attention de Squall n'était pas portée sur leur duel. Elle s'arrêta, agacée.

« C'est quoi le problème ?  
>– Rien. » Squall détourna le regard. Mais pas assez vite.<p>

« Nan, sérieux ?  
>– C'est pas ça ! rougit le garçon, ce qui valait tous les aveux du monde.<br>– Oh Hyne ! Squally-boy a enfin atteint la puberté et regarde sous les jupes des filles ! C'est merveilleux ! Je ne peux pas attendre de le dire aux autres.  
>– Seifer, non !<br>– Ne crois même pas que tu vas y couper. Puberty-boy. »

OoOoO

**Plot : Ellone ne voit pas que le passé, elle peut parfois voir un avenir possible.**

Parfois, très rarement, bien qu'elle ne le fasse pas exprès, Ellone voit le futur des gens lorsqu'elle les touche. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi cette personne, à ce moment précis, ni pourquoi ça se déclenche, ni comment contrôler de telles visions. Mais elles se comptent sur les doigts des mains et ça lui suffit. Revivre le passé est déjà assez dur, l'idée de pouvoir voir l'avenir la terrifie.

Mais un jour, quelques années après la guerre, sa main frôle sans faire exprès le bras de Seifer.

Et elle voit.

Une maison dans un jardin immense, une maison qui n'est pas l'orphelinat de son enfance, mais qui y ressemble, un peu. Des enfants, aux cheveux blonds, aux cheveux bruns, aux yeux verts, aux yeux gris, courent dehors. D'autres enfants, qui n'ont pas les cheveux blonds ou bruns et les yeux verts ou gris, mais qui lui rappellent des gens qu'elle connaît, jouent avec eux. Ellone sait qu'elle aime déjà ces enfants qui ne sont pas encore nés. Et, près de la porte de la maison, Seifer est là. Plus âgée et plus infiniment heureuse et en paix que tout ce qu'elle a jamais vu. Elle sourit en regardant les enfants puis se détourne quand quelqu'un semble l'appeler de l'intérieur.

Et la vision se termine.

Ellone n'aime pas sa capacité à voir parfois le futur mais elle ne peut que remercier Hyne de lui avoir offert une vision aussi belle.

OoOoO

**Drabble : à un moment indéterminé dans le futur, Seifer se rend compte de ses émotions. Son monde s'écroule.**

Seifer trépigna et chercha quelque chose sur quoi se défouler. Ne trouvant rien, elle donna un coup de pied dans un mur avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé, malheureuse. Irvine la rejoignit et passa une main dans les épis blonds avec un petit sourire. La moue triste et boudeuse de la jeune fille était amusante et incroyablement mignonne. Seifer lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le faire arrêter avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Irvine passa un bras autour de sa taille afin de la réconforter.

« Hey, c'est quoi qui ne va pas, petite tempête ? »

Seifer ronchonna avant de se lever et de donner un nouveau coup de pied dans le mur. Ça faisait mal, malgré ses bottes militaires, mais au moins elle se sentit un peu soulagée.

« Je suis amoureuse de Leonheart, avoua-t-elle, piteuse.  
>- C'est bien de t'en rendre enfin compte. » Voyant la mine éplorée de sa sœur, Irvine soupira. « Calme-toi, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, non plus.<br>- Pour moi si ! » Sur ce gémissement, elle retourna s'asseoir au côté du roux. Il lui frotta doucement le dos. « J'en ai marre ! Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi, de tous les gens que je connais, je dois tomber amoureuse de celui qui m'énerve le plus ? Fais chier, quoi !  
>- Tu as une façon bizarre de réagir.<br>- Boucle-la. Oh et puis merde ! »

Elle jeta un coussin par terre et se roula en boule, assise sur le canapé. Irvine se mordit les lèvres pour retenir son hilarité. Seifer l'aurait mal prise.

OoOoO

**Lieu, place, moment : hum... un peu avant le jeu ? Je voulais écrire quelque chose un peu sexy.**

Seifer para de justesse le dernier coup de Squall et recula d'un pas avant de se retrouver le dos contre un arbre. Elle était bloquée, la lame de Leonheart sous la gorge. Elle pouvait distinguer chaque nuance de gris et de bleu dans les yeux de Squall, pouvait sentir sa respiration chaude et hachée contre sa joue, le froid de la gunblade contre son cou. L'adrénaline chantait dans ses veines. Un air étrange passa soudainement sur le visage de Squall avant de mourir tout aussi rapidement. Le brun ferma brièvement les yeux avant de reculer et de partir sans un mot.

Seifer serra les poings. La chaleur dans son bas-ventre et la déception qui lui serrait la poitrine étaient presque douloureuses. Mais pourquoi ce crétin de Squall était parti ? Abruti, idiot fini ! Malheureuse, elle donna un coup de pied dans une souche.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ces trucs vous ont plu !<p>

(je vous promets, je me mets des coups de pieds dans le derrière pour avancer plus vite dans ma fic)


	6. Truc 2

**Personnages :** Seifer, Quistis, Shu, OC.  
><strong>Chronologie<strong> **: **peut-être vu comme une suite du chapitre 4.

**Note :** haha, j'aime vraiment PAS devoir trouver des noms à mes OC. Je suis nulle !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>« Hé, tu es bien une amie de Quistis et de Shu ? »<p>

Seifer releva la tête. La question avait troublé le calme de la bibliothèque. Un adolescent se tenait devant elle avec un sourire un peu gêné.

« Ouais, pourquoi ? »

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres du garçon qui s'assit sur la chaise juste à côté d'elle. Seifer fronça les sourcils à cette intrusion dans son espace personnel, surtout par quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais l'autre ne s'en rendit pas compte.

« Ouf, je suis bien content de ne pas m'être trompé. Je t'avais vu plusieurs fois avec elles, je me disais bien. On s'était mis d'accord pour se voir à la bibliothèque mais je ne peux pas finalement, un de mes profs a programmé une heure de cours surprise. Tu peux rendre à Shu les cours que je lui avais empruntés, s'il te plait ? »

Il ne lui laissait pas le choix, il avait déjà posé un classeur rouge sur la table, juste à côté du livre que Seifer lisait. Elle adorait quand les gens s'imposaient, vraiment, c'était toujours un plaisir. Enfin bon, si l'autre disait vrai, Shu allait bientôt arriver pour récupérer ses cours, ce n'était pas bien grave. Elle hocha la tête.

« Merci beaucoup ! C'est vraiment gentil de ta part. »

Seifer se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Vu la manière dont le garçon s'était imposé, le fait qu'elle n'ait pas le choix ne signifiait pas exactement sa gentillesse.

« Au fait, mon nom est Arthur. A bientôt. »

Puis il partit de la bibliothèque. Seifer haussa les épaules et récupéra son livre pour être interrompu ce qui lui sembla être quelques minutes plus tard par quelqu'un s'asseyant en face d'elle. Elle leva un regard franchement agacé vers la personne (elle détestait ça et c'était la journée où on décidait d'envahir son espace vital sans prévenir, ou quoi ?) avant de se calmer en reconnaissant Quistis. Cette dernière haussa un sourcil devant l'attitude hargneuse de sa cadette.

« Avec le temps, tu n'as pas encore compris que je déteste positivement qu'on s'assoit près de moi sans prévenir ?  
>- On peut détester quelque chose négativement ? » s'enquit Shu en s'asseyant près de Quistis, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres.<p>

Shu semblait d'excellente humeur, pour une raison inconnue à Seifer qui décida, après trois quarts de secondes de réflexion, qu'elle s'en fichait bien.

« Crois-moi, répliqua la plus jeune d'un ton léger, tu n'as pas envie de me voir détester quelque chose négativement.  
>- J'en tremble de peur.<br>- C'est malin, tiens. » Seifer leva les yeux au ciel mais son faux agacement était démenti par son sourire moqueur. Elle mit la main sur le classeur rouge qui trainait sur la table et le fit glisser en direction de Shu. « Pendant que j'y pense, y a un type qui est venu me voir, y a genre… » Elle regarda sa montre. « Une vingtaine de minutes pour me demander de te rendre ça. D'à peu près ton âge, plutôt grand, brun…  
>- Arthur ?<br>- Ouaip, c'est bien le nom qu'il m'a donné.  
>- Oh. »<p>

Là, Seifer haussa les sourcils devant le ton et le visage désappointés de Shu. La blonde avait l'impression d'avoir noyé le chiot imaginaire de Shu devant ses yeux. La brune rangea vite son classeur dans son sac et Seifer se frotta la nuque, mal à l'aise.

« Il a dit qu'il était désolé, se sentit-elle obligée d'ajouter (à sa grande horreur). Un de ses profs a apparemment programmé un cours surprise.  
>- Allez, murmura Quistis en tapotant gentiment le bras de Shu, ce n'est pas grave, tu pourras le voir une autre fois. Il reste du temps avant le contrôle, pourquoi tu ne lui demanderais pas de réviser avec lui dans deux jours ? On a tout le samedi après-midi de libre, après tout. »<p>

Shu se mordit les lèvres avant d'avoir un petit sourire.

« Tu as raison, je vais faire ça. En plus, on sera seuls… Sans vouloir te vexer, ajouta-t-elle très rapidement.  
>- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai aucune intention de tenir la chandelle entre vous deux, rit Quistis en découvrant ses jolies dents blanches.<br>- Si vous continuez discuter toutes les deux sur un garçon totalement inconnu, vous pouvez pas ne pas le faire ici ? soupira Seifer, boudeuse.  
>- Ho, la pauvre petite chose, elle râle parce qu'on l'abandonne pour notre conversation. »<p>

Seifer lança un regard venimeux à Shu. Elle savait bien que l'autre ne disait pas ça pour être méchante mais c'était typiquement le genre de truc qu'elle détestait qu'on lui dise. Détester négativement, même.

(Oui, elle était parfaitement capable de détester négativement quelqu'un, c'était tout à fait possible, qu'on lui lâche les baskets avec ça, merci.)

Heureusement, Quistis sembla se rendre compte du problème et tendit le bras par-dessus la table pour ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux de sa cadette. Seifer esquiva en se penchant sur le côté et tapa la main joueuse.

« Là, Shu ne voulait pas être désagréable. »

Shu se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Seifer prenait parfois la mouche pour vraiment pas grand-chose, ça pouvait être agaçant, on ne savait jamais trop quand elle allait prendre mal une plaisanterie et réagir au quart de tour.

« Au fait, Seifer, continua Quistis pour détourner la conversation, tu lis quoi ? C'est rare de te voir à la bibliothèque en dehors des périodes d'examen.  
>- Oh, c'est <em>L'Art de la guerre<em> de Sun Tzu. Comme c'est le seul exemplaire de la bibli, j'ai pas le droit de l'emprunter, je suis obligée de le lire ici. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Cette règle est stupide. Que je le lise ici ou dans ma chambre, il est de toute façon inaccessible aux autres alors pourquoi je ne peux pas l'emprunter.  
>- Et, fit Shu en tendant le bras pour attraper le second livre sur la table, <em>De la guerre<em> de Carl von Clausevitz. Jolies lectures.  
>- C'est vrai que tu as pris l'option renforcée Stratégies militaires, sourit Quistis. Pas un choix très commun pour une fille.<br>- Bah, j'aime bien ça. C'est plus intéressant que la magie. »

Quistis rit une nouvelle fois, d'un rire joyeux qui faisait joliment briller ses yeux bleus.

« Tu n'aimes pas la magie.  
>- Sans blague ? fit Seifer avec un rictus ironique et un regard en coin. Je déteste qu'on me force à l'apprendre. Je reconnais que c'est ultra pratique mais je n'aime pas ça. Et je déteste qu'on me force à utiliser des G-Forces pour ça.<br>- Fais plutôt la liste de ce que tu aimes, se moqua gentiment Shu, ça sera plus rapide.  
>- C'est mesquin, ça. Dites, vous êtes venues là spécialement pour m'embêter ou vous avez vraiment quelque chose à faire à la bibliothèque, genre étudier en silence ou emprunter un livre ? »<p>

Shu et Quistis s'échangèrent un regard coupable. Elles avaient en effet totalement oublié ce qu'elles avaient l'intention de faire.

« Désolée, s'excusa Quistis. On avait prévu de réviser avec Arthur mais j'imagine qu'on peut très bien réviser sans lui. »

Shu eut une petite moue boudeuse mais acquiesça. Elle n'avait pas tellement envie de réviser, à la base, elle voulait juste pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec Arthur, en profiter pour discuter avec lui. Et puis, peut-être, l'inviter à sortir. Ça allait être pour un autre jour, tant pis.

Deux semaines après et Seifer eut une désagréable impression de déjà-vu lorsque le même garçon s'assit une nouvelle fois en face d'elle à la bibliothèque. Elle leva les yeux du devoir qu'elle était en train de rédiger.

« Shu et Quistis ne sont pas là de la journée, si c'est elles que tu cherches.  
>- Non, c'est pas ça. » Arthur rit doucement avant de pointer un des livres ouverts devant Seifer. « La bibliothécaire m'a dit que tu étais en train de lire ce bouquin, je voulais savoir si tu allais l'utiliser encore longtemps. »<p>

Seifer haussa un sourcil, brusquement plus intéressée.

« Tu es toi aussi en Stratégies militaires avancées ? »

Vu les livres qu'elle avait sur la table en ce moment, si l'autre en avait besoin d'un, il ne pouvait être que dans cette spécialité.

« Exact ! Tu dois aussi avoir l'instructeur Rama ? C'est lui qui m'avait mis l'heure de cours surprise.  
>- C'est un spécialiste, fit Seifer avec un petit sourire en coin. Ce n'est pas sa qualité préférée par les élèves.<br>- Ca, certainement pas, gloussa Arthur. Tu dois faire quoi comme devoir ?  
>- J'ai un exposé à faire sur l'évolution des combats maritime entre le XVIe et le XVIIIe siècle. Pas mes préférés mais on ne commence vraiment la stratégie contemporaine que plus tard dans l'année.<br>- Tu es en quelle année, encore ? La 4ème m'a dit Quistis ? Réjouis-toi, à partir de l'année prochaine, tu pourras enfin laisser tomber les exposés et commencer à travailler sur des cas plus concrets et monter tes propres stratégies ! Tu vas voir, c'est vraiment génial.  
>- C'est ce que tu es en train de faire ? demanda Seifer, brusquement très intéressée.<br>- Oui, je dois mettre au point une stratégie de guérilla efficace avec peu d'hommes pour arrêter un convoi protégé par des fantassins. J'ai presque fini.  
>- Je peux jeter un coup d'œil ? »<p>

Seifer ne s'attendait même pas à son propre enthousiasme sur le sujet mais elle devait avouer qu'elle avait hâte en effet de pouvoir plancher sur des cas pratiques ! Arthur lui tendit une feuille qui tenait plus du brouillon et elle se plongea dans sa lecture. Au bout de quelques minutes, Seifer releva la tête.

« J'aime bien. La façon dont tu prends avantage du terrain est classique mais efficace. Normalement, les gens s'attendraient plus à prendre avantage du moment où ils doivent traverser la forêt mais préférer utiliser le moment où ils devront traverser un gué, c'est très intelligent. » Arthur nota avec un petit sourire que le visage de la jeune fille s'était transformé pendant son explication. Ses yeux brillaient avec passion et tout son visage semblait s'être éclairé. Elle était bien loin de l'adolescente revêche qu'il avait croisée la première fois. « Leur position au milieu de la rivière gênera leur manœuvre et ils seront forcément à découvert, pendant que tes hommes seront beaucoup plus mobiles sur les deux rives pour leur bloquer tout chemin. C'est brillant, j'aime beaucoup. Tu vas avoir une des meilleures notes, j'en suis sure !  
>- Wahou, tu as l'air d'adorer ça. C'est génial, tu as réussi presque instantanément à voir l'intérêt de ma stratégie, tu es vraiment super brillante et intelligente ! Dis, est-ce que tu es capable de voir les défauts ? »<p>

Seifer réexamina le papier d'un air pensif.

« Tu joues manifestement sur l'effet de surprise mais si ça ne marche pas bien, ton équipe se trouve dans une mauvaise position. Pareil si l'ennemi arrive à se dégager du gué. Tu ne peux pas les bloquer.  
>- Tu as remarqué, hein ? Je suis en train de réfléchir sur un système pour bloquer définitivement leurs camions. Le mieux serait de crever les pneus du premier et dernier camion du convoi.<br>- Tu auras dans ce cas besoin de snipers, lui indiqua Seifer.  
>- Exact ! Hyne, tu feras une extraordinaire stratège ! »<p>

Seifer eut un petit sourire timide inhabituel. Les louanges d'Arthur étaient très agréables. Le jeune homme lui sourit en retour et Seifer remarqua qu'il avait les yeux gris. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour empêcher son sourire de devenir idiot.

« Donc, tu es venu pour prendre un livre, c'est ça ?  
>- Ouaip, j'avais complètement oublié, merci de me le rappeler. » Arthur eut encore une fois un sourire lumineux. « Tactiques militaires du XVIIe siècle, tu en as encore besoin ?<br>- Non, j'ai fini de le lire, c'est bon. » Seifer haussa un peu les sourcils. « En quoi ça va t'aider pour ton devoir ?  
>- En strictement rien. Juste que c'est ma période préférée. Tu sais, les gens aiment lire en dehors des cours.<br>- Merci de m'apprendre la vie, vraiment, je ne le savais pas. » Seifer avait un petit sourire en coin dangereux et Arthur le lui rendit.

« De rien, ce fut un plaisir. J'adore ton humour.  
>- Généralement, fit Seifer en fronçant son nez de manière un peu comique, c'est plutôt le contraire qu'on me dit.<br>- Les gens n'ont aucun sens critique, c'est écœurant. » Arthur leva les yeux au ciel, l'air tragique. « Honnêtement, ne change pas à cause des autres, je te trouve très bien comme tu es. »

Seifer mit une main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de glousser (pas spécialement pour ne pas gêner les autres en train d'étudier mais plus parce qu'elle n'était pas une de ces filles nunuches et gloussantes).

« Donc, si tu es dans la classe de Shu et de Quistis, c'est que tu passes ton Seed cette année ?  
>- Exact. Quistis est incroyablement intelligente, c'est difficile de croire qu'elle n'a que quinze ans ! C'est presque une gamine.<br>- Tu sais, je vais avoir quinze ans fin décembre, moi aussi, répliqua Seifer, vexée.  
>- Ce qui fait que vous avez toutes les deux quand même deux ou trois ans de moins que les gens qui passent le Seed d'habitude. Mais je ne me fais pas trop de soucis<br>- Et Shu, t'en penses quoi ?  
>- Shu ? Bah, ce n'est pas une mauvaise fille. Elle est plutôt une bonne élève mais c'est tout. J'avoue que je ne la connais pas très bien, c'est plus une camarade de classe qu'autre chose.<br>- Oh, je vois. »

Pauvre Shu, ça semblait mal barré, si elle voulait sortir avec ce type. Mais ce n'était pas le rôle de Seifer de lui arranger son coup… Elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie, d'ailleurs. La plaie, ces histoires de cœur ! Shu tombait amoureuse à peu près tous les mois. Le portable d'Arthur se mit brusquement à biper et il y jeta un coup d'œil. Avec un sourire d'excuse, il se leva.

« Je suis désolé, j'aimerais discuter plus avec toi mais je dois y aller. Je peux te prendre le livre, au final ? On a discuté de tout et j'ai totalement oublié ce que j'étais venu chercher.  
>- Oui, oui, acquiesça rapidement Seifer d'un ton un peu surpris. Tu peux.<br>- Merci. Désolé pour t'avoir tenu la jambe aussi longtemps alors que tu devais bosser sur ton devoir.  
>- Pas grave. C'était plutôt sympa comme discussion.<br>- Oui, j'ai trouvé aussi. » Arthur eut un large sourire et Seifer lui sourit aussi en retour. « J'espère qu'on pourra se revoir bientôt pour discuter. A plus ! »

Il fit rapidement le tour de la table et ébouriffa rapidement les cheveux de Seifer au passage. Elle leva les yeux, indignée, mais Arthur était déjà près du comptoir pour faire enregistrer son emprunt. Il disparut du champ de vision de Seifer en quittant la bibliothèque. De son côté, la blonde dut se mordre les lèvres pour empêcher un sourire stupide d'apparaître sur son visage.

Environ un mois plus tard et Seifer était tranquillement assise sous un arbre malgré le froid qui était de plus en plus mordant au fur et à mesure qu'on avançait dans le mois de novembre lorsque Shu et Quistis vinrent troubler sa tranquillité. Shu s'assit sans grâce à côté de la plus jeune, avec l'air grincheux de ses mauvais jours.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu arrives à rester dehors avec ce froid, » cracha-t-elle.

Seifer leva la tête du bout de bois qu'elle s'amusait à sculpter avec une de ses dagues et fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es d'aussi mauvaise humeur mais ne vient pas te défouler sur moi. Si tu n'es pas contente, tu n'as qu'à partir, je ne te retiens pas.  
>- Calmez-vous, toutes les deux, » temporisa Quistis en s'asseyant de l'autre côté de Seifer. Elle souffla sur ses mains pour les réchauffer et regretta de ne pas avoir pris de gants. « Shu a eu une mauvaise journée, elle ne voulait pas s'en prendre à toi. »<p>

Shu renifla et Quistis lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Seifer n'y était pour rien, Shu n'avait en aucun cas le droit de passer ses nerfs sur la plus jeune.

« Je suis désolée, s'excusa Shu avec un air pas tellement désolé.  
>- Pas de problème. »<p>

Seifer haussa les épaules et retourna à sa sculpture. Quistis fronça les sourcils ce n'était pas très poli de la part de leur cadette de se comporter comme ça, mais vu la façon presque agressive dont Shu lui avait parlé, ce n'était pas très étonnant que Seifer ne prête pas attention aux problèmes de son ainée. Les caractères de Shu et de Seifer ne s'accordaient pas très bien, les deux ne faisaient des efforts que pour Quistis.

Shu se fit rejeter quelques semaines plus tard par Arthur et éclata de rage contre Seifer, parce qu'il lui semblait que la petite blonde s'entendait beaucoup mieux avec Arthur qu'elle (son rougissement lorsqu'elle voulut le nier n'aida pas). Il y eut beaucoup de cris des deux côtés, un bon nombre de larmes et à la fin, Shu demanda à Quistis de choisir entre elle et Seifer. Quistis jeta un regard désolé à Seifer avant de se tourner vers Shu. Seifer n'attendit pas la suite de la conversation et tourna les talons, s'enfuyant, des larmes de rage et de trahison aux coins des yeux.

« Seifer, Seifer ! » L'adolescente se retourna en s'entendant appeler et vit Arthur courir vers elle. Il s'arrêta, essoufflé, et prit plusieurs inspirations profondes, à moitié plié en deux. Enfin, il se redressa. « Je suis désolé, j'ai appris que Shu et Quistis s'étaient disputées avec toi à cause de moi.  
>– Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est juste Shu qui est trop conne pour accepter gentiment que tu l'aies envoyée bouler. Elle prend ça comme une offense personnelle… » Seifer regarda ailleurs, mal à l'aise, et frotta le sol du bout de sa botte. « Pendant notre dispute, Shu m'a dit que tu partais bientôt pour la GGU et qu'on ne te verrait plus.<br>– Oui, je compte passer mon diplôme là-bas et je vais probablement y rester une fois devenu Seed. Les échanges sont fréquents entre les facs, généralement c'est pour quelques mois ou une année, là, comme c'est ma dernière année, je ne reviendrais sûrement pas à la BGU.  
>– Mais pourquoi tu pars ? s'exclama Seifer et Arthur eut un petit sourire triste au ton scandalisé de la jeune adolescente.<br>– Rester dans la même classe que Shu après, et bien, que je lui ai dit qu'elle ne m'intéressait pas et qu'elle l'a vraiment mal pris, ça devenait… compliqué et ça me rend vraiment mal à l'aise. Je pensais depuis le début de l'année à faire l'échange et là, disons que toute cette histoire me dit que c'est le bon moment pour le faire. Je suis désolé, j'aurais aimé te le dire par moi-même et pas qu'on te le balance à la figure au cours d'une dispute. »

Seifer eut un petit rire, celui qui disait que c'était bon, elle gérait, elle n'avait pas le cœur brisé à cause de ça et Arthur eut à nouveau un sourire désabusé. Il avait vite compris, au fur et à mesure des discussions qu'il avait eues avec elle, que l'adolescente avait une sensibilité à fleur de peau et qu'elle tentait de le cacher… Malheureusement, elle le cachait probablement trop bien et les gens ne s'en rendaient pas compte et piétinaient allégrement ses sentiments. Il l'adorait, cette gamine, pas comme une petite copine mais comme une amie, une petite sœur… Même si elle devait attendre plus de sa part et c'était un plus qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner. Peut-être que s'ils s'étaient connus plus âgés, il aurait pu l'aimer comme une amante mais là, elle lui semblait beaucoup trop jeune pour qu'il puisse développer pour elle un tel amour. Il en était presque désolé, surtout après la jalousie de Shu. Il soupira. C'était un béguin d'ado, qu'elle oublierait vite. S'il était resté plus longtemps, l'amour enfantin que Seifer avait pour lui serait mort de lui-même pour redevenir une simple amitié. Et personne n'aurait souffert.

Sur le quai de la gare, alors que son train arrivait en gare, Arthur serra brièvement Seifer dans ses bras puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Eh bien… On ne va pas se revoir avant longtemps, alors d'ici là… Grandis bien, fais attention à toi. On se reverra quand tu seras devenue une Seed alors, au revoir. Et prends soin de toi. »

Après ça, il attrapa son sac et monta dans le wagon juste avant que les portes ne se referment et que la locomotive ne démarre en direction de Galbadia. Seifer eut un petit rire et se détourna. Elle pensait que ça ferait plus mal que ça, de le voir partir, mais la douleur était légère, un peu diffuse, comme ce qu'on ressentait lorsqu'une belle chose prenait fin mais qu'on savait qu'il y aurait toujours une nouvelle chose, encore plus belle, qui viendrait. Au revoir alors, son gentil garçon aux yeux gris. Au revoir, et peut-être à dans quelques années.

* * *

><p>Ah, c'est vraiment horriblement nunuche ! Mais bon, comme j'en fais allusion de cet épisode un moment dans le chapitre 18, au temps que vous ayez l'histoire.<p> 


End file.
